Janeway meets Sisko
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway meets Commander Benjamin Sisko and some of his crew before she departs to get the Maquis on her first mission of captain of the Voyager. Set during the pilot episode.


_I don't own Star Trek or its characters. Set during DS9's third season and Voyager's first season premiere._

**Deep Space Nine**

The Cardassian space station known as Deep Space Nine set still, as if time were passing all around outside the station but the station and everyone on it were unaware of the passage.

Built by Bajoran slave labor during the Cardassian Occupation, the station itself had become home to a number of Starfleet and Bajoran militia officers, as well as civilians that ranged from Bolians to Ferengi.

The station was originally called Terok Nor during the Cardassian Occupation and was commanded by Gul Dukat who was the station's prefect. The station processed ore that was mined from the planet Bajor. Most of the Bajorans themselves lived together, like animals in slums, although a few were collaborators who worked for the Cardassians or were comfort women that provided sexual lust. When the Cardassians finally withdrew from the station, the Federation took it over and dubbed it Deep Space Nine. At first the Bajorans were apprehensive about working with Starfleet officers, often believing that they would take over the station and make the Bajorans slaves, just like the Cardassians did. But after a year, tensions calmed down and both the Bajorans and Starfleet officers started to work together with little problems.

On one of the upper pylons docked the newly commissioned Intrepid class ship called the Voyager. The ship itself had a sleek design, as it seemed like it was designed for speed. It was big and bulky like the Galaxy class ship or the Excelsior class. There were only a few in service, and the Voyager was one of them.

**Promenade**

The promenade was bustling with all sorts of people, aliens that were foreign to some who were only visitors to the station. People coming and going, people trying to sell whatever they had to offer in their shops.

Captain Kathryn Janeway was walking along the busy area, looking around and seeing all the sights that the promenade had to offer. She didn't know if she could get accustomed to life on a busy station, as she preferred being on a starship more.

The woman was in her early forties, strikingly attractive, mature, yet had a motherly presence to her. She was wearing a standard jumpsuit uniform that the crew of DS9 had attained, since regular Starfleet uniforms would be too much for a run down space station that needed more constant attention than your average starship. Although starship captains could decide on which uniform they wanted their crew to wear, or even using both uniforms on a starship, she decided to choose the jumpsuit since it fitted better on her and was less tight than the regular standard uniform.

Kathryn walked over to Quark's bar. She entered it and saw a mixture of Starfleet officers, Bajoran officers, and all sorts of civilians.

Quark, the Ferengi bartender who operated the establishment, walked over to the woman, hoping to get something from her.

"I've never had such a beautiful presence come through this area in quite some time, one where her beauty has such depth and carries herself so gracefully," Quark seemed like he was laying the line to thick, even for his own tastes.

Janeway did not know what to think or even what to say when she was hearing the Ferengi tell her the right words that would earn him some profit, not to mention a new customer. "I'm Captain Janeway, and you are?"

"Quark, proprietor of this bar," he responded. "Is there a first name to you I hope?"

"Nope, just 'Captain'," Janeway could play a game of good hard ball and throw a curve in the Ferengi's plans on what ever he was trying to pull.

"Oh come on now, I'm just trying to get to know new people who walk in," Quark was playfully toying around.

"And which Rule of Acquisition are you referring to when you're trying to get to know me better Mr. Quark?" Kathryn asked a simple and valid question.

Quark smiled. "One of the higher numbers, one-ninety-four, if memory serves me correctly."

Janeway looked around the bar and decided to leave. "I think I'm done here."

Quark was hesitant and moved closer to Janeway. "Oh come on now, you're just going to leave little ol' me. Why we only have just begun to know each other," Quark was getting desperate. "Why, who knows, maybe we can become good friends."

Janeway rolled her eyes and tried to push Quark away from her as she was trying to move towards the exit.

Suddenly, Constable Odo, the Changeling chief of security, moved to stop Quark from bothering Kathryn. "Alright Quark, that's enough."

"Oh come on, Constable," Quark pleaded. "I'm just trying to get to know the Captain……" He looked at Janeway. "What was your name again?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Janeway."

"Captain Janeway here so we can become friends," Quark finished.

"But no one wants to be your friend Quark," Odo dryly remarked. "Everyone hates you, including Captain Janeway here."

Quark was getting furious. "Odo!" His voiced was now raised.

Odo looked at the woman. "Captain, I must apologize as the station's chief of security," Odo said. "Quark here likes to make trouble wherever he goes, and that also includes harassing the visitors that stop by here…." He then turned his attention to the Ferengi and then smiled. "Who never come back."

Janeway found the rivalry banter between the two amusing, but she had to get going. "Well thank you Odo, you have been most helpful."

She smiled at the security chief and then glared back at Quark and walked away.

All Quark could do was stare at Kathryn walking away from him and then looked at Odo.

Odo smiled at Quark. "Humph…………" Odo typically stated the remark at the Ferengi bartender, and then moved along knowing he had just made Quark's day worse, which delighted the Changeling.

**Ops**

The operations center, the nerve and heart of Deep Space Nine, was filled with a mixture of Bajoran and Starfleet personal.

Seated in the table in the center of ops was Bajoran first officer Major Kira Nerys drinking some raktajino and looking over a padd.

In the science station was Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, the joined Trill chief science officer.

Seated at his engineering station was chief of operations Chief Miles O'Brien, who doubled as chief engineer and chief operations officer for the station.

O'Brien was half paying attention to something on his console, but had something on his mind. He looked at the other two senior officers. "Anybody seen that new starship yet?"

Kira turned around and looked at the curly haired engineer. "I haen't."

"Neither have I," Dax added.

O'Brien wanted to tell everything in detail of what he saw to the two women, although they might not want to hear it. "Well I have to tell you that that ship looks spectacular, state of the art with all the latest Starfleet gizmos and doodads."

Kira looked at Dax as both exchanged a smile at listening to O'Brien talk about the ship. They knew anything new gets O'Brien's blood jumping.

"It equipped with bio-neural circuitry which helps speed computer response time. It has a class nine warp drive, and can sustain speeds at warp 9.975, making it one of the fastest ships out in service right now," O'Brien added.

Dax looked at Kira. "I think O'Brien is in love!."

"Better tell Keiko about this new woman," Kira teased as she drank another sip of her Klingon coffee.

O'Brien did get offended at the two women's comments. "Joke all you want about it, the ship still is in a class of her own." O'Brien stated his opinion. "Although the bridge needs to be improved."

"What makes you say that?" Dax wondered.

"Well the operations stations is not right next to the helm station," O'Brien was going into detail. "You see they moved it back behind the captain's chair and had the helm station by itself infront of the bridge."

"And that's a bad thing?" Kira did not get what was wrong.

"The Defiant has one station in front of Benjamin's chair," Dax pointed out.

O'Brien shook his head, not thinking that Dax's statement was the same as his opinion. "No, it's different. The station doubles as the helm and operations station on the Defiant just because the bridge is small and there's no room to put two stations in front of the Commander's seat. The Voyager is different as it has a regular sized bridge.'

Kira acknowledged and just went along with the Chief's opinion. "Maybe you should design starship bridges Chief," she playfully joked.

"And if he did that, who would keep the station from falling apart," Dax smiled at Kira and then at Miles.

O'Brien rolled his eyes in rebuff, shrugging off the jabbering the two ladies were displaying at the overworked chief of operations.

As the three went back to the work, the turbolift next to the engineering section of ops moved along, carrying it a passenger, Captain Kathryn Janeway.

She made her way towards O'Brien who noticed her.

"I'm Kathryn Janeway, captain of the…"

"Starship Voyager," O'Brien finished her sentence. He got up from his seat and shook her hand. "Chief Miles O'Brien, chief of operations."

Janeway smiled and shook Miles's hand. "Nice to meet you Mister O'Brien."

O'Brien gestured his hand towards Jadzia and Kira. "This is Major Kira Nerys, the stations first officer, and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, chief science officer."

Janeway nodded as the two ladies also acknowledged her. "Nice to meet you all. I've read some of the more interesting events that have transpired here," Janeway said. "Seems like this place is far from boring."

"Believe me, sometimes I wish it was like that," Kira replied.

"Tell me about it," O'Brien sat back down in his chair. "Everyday it seems like I'm repairing something or we're on the brink on death's door with some damned crazed fools errand mission after another."

"I believe that's Stafleet's motto chief," Jadzia joked at Miles.

Janeway would love to talk up old stories of some of the more interesting transgressions that have transpired in these people's lives, but she had business to attend. "Is Commander Sisko in his office?"

"Yes he is," Kira said. "Go right in."

"Thank you," Janeway politely said. She walked over to the doors incasing Sisko's office and hit a button. A moment later, she walked right in.

Commander Benjamin Sisko got up from his chair, moved over to Janeway, smiled, and extended his hand. "I'm Commander Benjamin Sisko."

"Captain Kathryn Janeway," she shook the man's hand. "Quite a space station you have here."

"Thanks. It hasn't been easy keeping it up with all the constant problems that have arose in the last two years since I've been here," Sisko responded. "But its home."

Sisko politely offered to see if Kathryn would like to sit down by pulling up a seat for her, which she happily acknowledged the invitation.

"Anything to eat or drink?" Ben was trying to be a good host.

Janeway shook her head. "While I was exploring your promenade, I did stop by the local bar establishment of…." She couldn't think of the person's name she had met.

"Quark," Sisko finished the sentence of corresponding the name of the person that had Janeway at the tip of her tongue.

"Yes Quark," Kathryn continued. "He tried to……." she paused. "Seduce me."

Sisko's face changed to surprise, mixed with embarrassment and annoyance.

Kathryn saw the change of mood in Sisko and politely smiled, signaling that it was okay.

"Anyway your chief of security came in and told Mr. Quark to stop bothering me and amused the Ferengi by adding insult in the wound by saying that's not how one treats customers," Kathryn finished.

Benjamin's mood eased up a bit. "I bet Quark was speechless after that." Ben walked over to his seat and sat down. "Well sorry to hear about it."

"It's okay Commander," Kathryn did not want Sisko to worry about the situation.

"So, if I may, tell me about your mission," Ben decided to carry the conversation to another direction.

"I'm about to pursue a band of Maquis who were chased in the Badlands by a Cardassian Gul named Evek," Kathryn described her mission in a brief summery.

"Hmmm," Sisko said as he picked up his baseball and started to play around with it. "I've met Evek. Annoying Cardassian who seems to cry fowl every time something doesn't go his way."

"Once I find the Maquis ship and their leader, I can get my chief of security back," Kathryn added the final detail.

Ben was puzzled. "Was your chief of security taken hostage?"

"No, he was ordered to infiltrate the group of Maquis in order for me to capture them," Janeway answered. "As soon as the last of my officers, including my chief operations officer comes aboard in the next few hours, I'm going to depart.

Sisko continued to bounce the ball from one hand to the other. "Well good luck on your mission and to your future voyages on your new ship."

Janeway nodded. "Thank you."


End file.
